the other ones
by 101tazo
Summary: a man wakes up on the beach not remembering anything but with a voice in his head. after making a shelter he see others. who are they? what do they want?  rated T for Violence and language
1. shelter

I woke up to the sound of a cow mooing. I was on the beach the ocean in front of me glittering like a sapphire and a lush forest behind me I looked up the sky the clouds stared back at me as fluffy as marshmallows. Wait through the clouds there was something purple almost like a portal "a portal! Yes Of course." That must be why I'm here but I don't remember anything weird? The portal snapped shut I knew I was going to be here for some time so I decided get to work. As soon as I had this goal information popped into my head. It told me to get wood, make planks, make crafting box, make sticks, make a pickaxe, mine coal and stone, upgrade tools, make torches and finally make shelter. All of this in one day! After the information a voice appeared in my head and said "there the info you need good luck Xavier. Oh you might have forgot it's me Tara." That explained a bit but made a lot more questions.

I started chopping trees. I must be strong because it didn't hurt and when they broke they shrunk down so I could fit them in my surprisingly deep pockets. Next I pulled out a machine in my pocket. On one side it had four small holes and the other side it had a bigger hole where things came out of. When I put the wood in planks came out the other side. I turned some of the planks to sticks and used another four planks to make a crafting box. This was like the previous machine except it was bigger. I started looking for some coal and an hour later there was a mountain with some coal on the outside. Carefully jumping from block to block I got there, put my crafting box down, made a pick with wood and stone and mined the coal. I decided to make this place my house so I mined it out some more, brought my crafting box in and made a door and some torches.

It was nice place and I had finished on time with the beautiful sunset outside my house also in a tree I noticed they was a man. He looked at me made some bird noises and ran. As soon as he did this Tara's voice said in my mind "there are viruses in your world! Do not confront! I repeat DO NOT CONFRONT! I will try to get them out." then it was night a zombie was at my door so I slept on the floor on the far side of the room. I had to upgrade my house tomorrow.

Authors note

I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was fun to make. I will make more soon.


	2. the quest

I woke up and the zombie was burning. "Take that you bastard" I yelled. Now I had to begin work first I made some murder holes next to the door and went outside to make a house. As soon as I closed the door I heard a long hiss "RUN!" Tara yelled and I instantly bolted. Even though I tried I could not prevent what Tara calls a creeper from blowing up my cave house. Using my remaining cobblestone I patched up my house but that took a quarter of the day away from me. I decided that I would get some wool and wood to make a bed then get more wood to make the base of my house. While I was out cutting trees with my axe in the forest in the corner of my eye a saw one of the others these were but when I turned around he was gone. After getting 64 wood half the day was gone. I then decided to spend another quarter killing animals. At first the animals kept getting away from me but by the last quarter of the day I had 7 wool, 9 hide and 10 bacon. Last quarter of the day I spent making the base of my house 7x9. I went inside and made a bed a placed it down. I thought I would start a mine in my house and started a mine but I was interrupted by an ear splitting sound. I looked outside to see torches lighting up everywhere I could see a lot more now there was a village around 500 blocks from here there families on the village walls looking as confused and bewildered as me. I had a lot to do tomorrow but now the others were up to something but what. I found out a minute later because a portal opened in the sky and a girl fell out screaming. When she landed the torches went out and the only light I had was the setting sun I grabbed my stuff and went off to find her. First I set off to the village maybe someone there will help me it was night and I could hear monsters near by. All the sudden a zombie jumped out of a tree and charged at me I held my sword bracing for the impact. The zombie hit me giving a wound but as soon as he did I decapitated him. Blood sprayed everywhere but I didn't have time to look I had to get to the village. Skeletons fired at me one arrow hit but I ate some bacon and my wounds disappeared. I finally got to the village and banged on the iron doors. A man came and said "who are you?" "Xavier." I replied he let me in. the village was a beautiful place everywhere was full of torches and people were in a market selling and buying stuff from each other. After a rescue the girl I might move here. I asked the man who let me in "are you willing to come on a quest with me?" the man looked at me and said "a quest what for." I told him I wanted to save the girl who had fallen through the portal. He said he had to go home to get ready for the quest and that I should meet him at the gates tomorrow morning. After talking to people in the market I had two more people on the quest, a man named Jason and the blacksmith's daughter jenny who was looking for something to do. I went to the inn paid 5 planks and had rest for the night ready to set out on the quest tomorrow.

Authors note

Yes! A long nice chapter. I myself cant wait for the next one if you have any suggestions tell them to me they are a great help. OMG thanks for reading guys.


	3. nowhere close

I woke up and looked around the room I was in. it had books which I read last night for some history of this world. Then I decided to head out. I gave the manager my thanks and went to the gates. I met up with jenny and the man who let me in who told me he's name was Christopher. Jenny had brought smithing and crafting gear. Christopher brought food and drink. when Jason arrived he had tools and weapons and I had a map that I had found the night before with a note saying good luck Xavier. After having breakfast we went out of the village. The walk was short before we came across a cave. "We should go in." jenny said. But Jason had other ideas "we shouldn't go in there's no sign of the others." "well even if she isn't there might be iron!" they argued like this for ages until I said that we should go in. it was dark but I had a lot of torches. I gave 16 to each of them and me explored. We came to a shelter with a cage in it. "this must be where they kept her but as soon as we went in we hit a pressure plate and the house blew up. Ten minutes and 7 pork chops later we were out of the cave. Half the day was gone so we continued in the open land hopeing for a clue. "look over here!" jenny yelled. We went over to see a hole. We climed out but as soon as we got down a club hit me on the head.

Soz for a short chapter and long time between life got in the way


	4. the chosen one?

When I woke up jenny, Christopher and I were tied to sticks held by the others. looking at them closely I realized they looked like normal people but instead of blood coming from their cuts they had coding oozing out I looked next to me just in time to see Jason inspect jenny. She was awake as well and had a knife in her hand. Slash! Jason had a cut on his cheek and started bleeding code. He was an other! "You will pay for your act girl!" as Jason said this he touched her. Instantly she shriveled and became old then we were all dumped into a ditch.

Christopher woke up and asked me what had happened. I told him the events that had happened while he was unconscious and we went over to check on jenny. Christopher checked for wounds while I took her temperature. As I touched her a blue light spread from my fingers and started turning jenny back to normal. Just as I had begun healing her Christopher tackled me away from her. "Why the hell did you do that!" I yelled. "Shush keep it down and I will tell you." Christopher whispered back. "Okay" I whispered "why!" "Because if you healed you they would know you are the chosen one!" he explained "the chosen one WTF is that" he must be pulling me I thought. "There was a long line of them protecting the world from evil. Then one day the last one, Notch disappeared but before he did he left a message that one day in great need a chosen one would fall from the sky and save us." after a while I had doubts "I woke up on a beach not falling and If I was a chosen one I would have powers plus their was a woman falling from a portal it could be her!" Christopher was stumped until he said "well 1st of all you could have been knocked out from the fall. 2nd you healed someone who was touched by the others who have been her for 3 days just like you and 3rd there could be two chosen ones!" he followed this up with a z formation snap.

Some of the others came to guard us. They were talking in gibberish I was getting annoyed so I tapped them on the back to ask them to stop and they fainted. Christopher had a smirk on his face so I told him to shut up. Now that there was no point in hiding that I was a chosen one I healed jenny. She woke up and we ran it was a maze with rooms branching off rooms. We found one with a sign saying armory so we went in. we geared up with iron gear and ran out. Passing more rooms I looked in one to see a group of people in robes praying. All the sudden fire appeared in the middle of them took the form of an arrow and pointed at me. They looked and jumped to their feet I started running and soon caught up to Christopher and jenny yelling at them to run!

We ran alright turning left turning right when I saw a ice top "stop!" I yelled but it was too late the ice melted and thousands of monsters came down we turned left hoping that the others and the monsters would fight but they both came after us. We were running out of energy and couldn't run much longer. We came to a dead end with a hole in front of us the enemy was closing in. "got you now wait till master hears about this we caught the chosen one heh heh heh!" One of them said "why do you want us leave us alone we are not the chosen ones!" jenny yelled. I whispered to her that I was and she was flabbergasted. We had nowhere to go we did the one thing we could, jump.

AUTHORS NOTE

Well it's been a long time life got in the way but here it is any reviews or suggestions are greatly appreciated if you do have a really good idea I will probably include the idea and your name in a chapter. Anyway bless Xavier's soul and if you sneezeds while reading these chapters bless you


End file.
